Save Tonight
by Rogue8
Summary: Scott and Jean share a romantic night.


Save Tonight Disclaimer:

Save Tonight   
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns the x-men, Eagle-Eye Cherry own the song.   
  
Summary: Scott and Jean share a romantic night.   
  
Author's note: this is set before my untitled story, oh... two months.   
  
  
_Go on and close the curtains   
'Cause all we need is candlelight   
You and me and the bottle of wine and hold you tonight   
_  
  
Scott carefully set out two glasses and a bottle of wine on the floor of the room. He then lit the candles on the dresser, and placed one between the glasses. It was their first anniversary tomorrow, but he wouldn't be there for it.   
  
He was going to an summit on mutant rights with the Professor, something Warren was supposed to do, but Betsy had gone into labor, so Scott volunteered to go so he could stay with the two of them. Unfortunately, the day after agreeing he had been reminded that he had his first anniversary on the same day.   
  
Oops.   
  
But he would surprise her tonight. He had asked for one of the women to cook a romantic dinner for them, and he had other, more personal surprises for later.   
  
He picked up the present he had bought earlier that week. A CD of the songs from their wedding, and a necklace. It was gold, shaped like the manifestation of the phoenix force, surrounding a small ruby. He'd had to have it custom made at the jeweler's in town.   
  
Hearing footsteps in the hallway he stuffed the box with her present under the bed, to wait for the right moment.   
  
  
_Well, we know I'm going away   
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so   
So take this wine and drink with me   
Let's delay our misery...   
_  
  
Jean felt a rush of emotions from Scott's end of their mind link. Stopping at their door she knocked and heard him shuffling around inside. she asked him.   
  
Um, one second. More shuffling, then he called out to her to close her eyes. She did and a moment later the door opened. He took her hand and led her into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed.   
  
Can I open them now?   
  
he said.   
  
She open her eyes and looked down at the wine, the glasses, and the beautiful dinner.   
  
  
_Save tonight   
Fight the break of dawn   
Come tomorrow   
Tomorrow I'll be gone   
_  
  
He pulled her down to the ground with him so they both sat on the blanket he had set down before.   
  
Scott... I didn't think you'd remember. she said in awe.  
  
How could I forget our first anniversary? He picked up the wine and started struggling with the cork. I thought we might... ungh... get off you stupid little-  
  
Scott, can I help? she asked him, and with a little help from her telekinesis he got the cork out and poured them each a glass.  
  
  
_There's a log on the fire and it burns like me for you   
Tomorrow comes with one desire...   
To take me away   
It ain't easy to say goodbye   
Darling please don't start to cry   
'Cause girl you know I've got to go   
And Lord I wish it wasn't so   
_  
  
But why tonight? Jean asked him, our anniversary's not until tomorrow.  
  
Scott cringed. Well... I agreed to take Warren's place at the summit tomorrow. He was desperate, and no one else could go. I'm so sorry-   
  
I understand Scott. I just hope that you can get time off when we have our first baby. Jean told him.  
  
We'll think about that when we get to it, he said.  
  
Let's think about it now. Jean said, leaning over to kiss him. He returned the gesture, and she reached over, starting to unbutton his shirt.  
  
He pulled his lips away from hers. Not now. Dinner first.  
  
  
_Save tonight   
Fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone   
_  
  
After they had finished another glass of wine he reached under the bed and pulled out the box he had stuck there before. Her present.   
  
He placed it in her hands and she examined it carefully. Oh, you didn't have to... your present isn't even here yet...  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. Just open it.  
  
She carefully removed the wrapping paper and the bow, setting them aside. She pulled out the CD first.  
  
I know it's not all that special, but I thought you might like it, Scott said, watching tears come to her eyes, I burned it and did the cover myself.  
  
It's perfect. She told him turning it over in her hands, from the picture of them on the cover to the copy of their wedding announcement in the back.   
  
There's more. he told her. She dug back into the box, pulling a small jewelry box from the bottom.   
  
Oh, Scott... she breathed, staring at the necklace. It's beautiful.  
  
  
_Tomorrow comes to take me away   
I wish that I, that I could stay   
But girl you know I've got to go, oh   
And Lord I wish it wasn't so   
_  
  
He pulled the cover off of their dinner. Hmm. Asparagus. That wasn't all, of course, but it was strange. What he had asked Ororo to make... We'll, it wasn't asparagus. Oh well, he trusted her to know what she was doing.   
  
When are you leaving tomorrow? Jean asked him after they had eaten, pulling him away from his thoughts.  
  
Around six. I'll be back late.  
  
Oh. You should probably get to sleep soon, then.  
  
Who said I needed sleep? Tonight's about you. He moved the plates up to the top of the dresser.   
  
she told him, leaning in for another kiss, Tonight's about us.  
  
He returned her kiss and let her finish unbuttoning his shirt. Then she pulled him to the ground with her, planting kisses on him.  
  
  
_Save tonight   
Fight the break of dawn   
Come tomorrow   
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
_  
  
Ororo had prepared a wonderful meal.   
  
Jean kissed his neck.  
  
He would have to thank her.   
  
She worked her way down his chest.  
  
Later.

Author's note 2: The asparagus thing is an inside joke. Just smile and nod, okay?


End file.
